


Fight Me?

by AlsafiShipsGayThings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders, Muggle AU, Nurse Sirius AU, Remus is a small bean and must be protected, Sick Remus AU, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlsafiShipsGayThings/pseuds/AlsafiShipsGayThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Remus gets stuck in a hospital with nothing to do until his nurse walks in and quite literally takes his breath away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing Could Possibly Go Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to my good friend Afton.  
> Please note that this is a work in progress and is also my first fanfiction so please tell me what you think and I'll take it into account.

By the age of eleven Remus Lupin had been in hospital a grand total of 23 times. Now that he was 22 the number had increased greatly, largely due to the fact that somewhere around the age of 2 he had decided to catch pneumonia and permanently fuck up his lungs, so it was common for him to sit in a hospital room with his nose buried in a book and his headphones glued to his ears. Unfortunately for him this time his lungs had decided to give out while he was on holidays with his best friend Lily Evans, and although Lily was an excellent travel companion, she was always fussing over Remus and had thus decided to go back to London and fetch his books and things he had left behind so that he had something to do. She did not seem to realise that this meant that while he would have his books in 2 days, he would have nothing to do in between and no one to talk to. 

Still, Remus sat patiently, blankly staring out the window thinking of this, that and nothing at all, not noticing his nurse walk into the room until he was standing right next to the bed, Remus turned and stifled a gasp. His nurse was gorgeous. Normally his nurses were boring middle aged ladies with bad tempers but thank his lucky stars his nurse had to be the best looking man he’d ever seen. He had high cheekbones, a tan complexion and dark hair that came down to his shoulders, and my god he was beautiful. Now that Remus had recovered from the shock of seeing someone who appeared to be a cross between an underwear model and a Greek god, his mouth seemed to function again and trying to regain some of his composure he let out a squeaky “Yes?”

“I’m Sirius Black, your nurse, I was wondering if I could take your pillows? They need cleaning.”

Trying to think of something intelligent to say to say Remus’ mouth seemed to take on a mind of it’s own and issued a quiet hiss.

“Pardon?” Sirius queried.

“I said you’ll have to fight me for them,” said Remus, thinking quickly.

“I would but it’s against protocol to fight the patients in case they get injured,” said Sirius, “Especially the cute ones.” He added with a quick glance at Remus.

Remus’ mouth seemed to have stopped working again as Sirius took the pillows and walked out of the room, leaving Remus staring at his perfect butt, feeling slightly like he wanted to punch himself in the face and also slightly like he wanted to let out a cry of joy. 

This was going to one interesting hospital stay.


	2. Things Go Terribly Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius finds out more about Remus and vice-versa, and they both share a ~~choke or two~~ joke or two.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Maya, who better fucking spill the beans, or else I'm gonna kill Remus.

Remus sat up, discomfort resting on every inch of his body. Hospitals are great with the whole not dying thing, but they are rubbish if you want a decent night’s sleep. He remembered the day before and his interaction with Sirius. He groaned and flopped back into his pillows.  
“I am such an idiot,” he said aloud to the room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“An idiot with a handsome nurse, if I do say so myself,” Sirius said walking into the room, carrying what appeared to Remus’ breakfast on a tray, “And believe me, I do.” He said with a grin.

“Do you?”

“Oh yes, quite frequently.”

“To anyone in particular?”

“Anyone who will listen really, but usually the cute ones.”

Remus giggled. Why is it that he is perfectly capable of flirting with guys in bars or at concerts, but this man brings him to his knees? Sirius appeared to find something amusing and let out a bark of laughter. Remus noticed an earing in the lobe of his right ear. Which ear means gay? Does it matter? Stop getting distracted, he thought to himself, at least have one decent conversation with him before you behave like a giddy teenage girl.

“So,” he said, “What do you do? Other than nursing I mean.” 

“Not much really. I share a flat with my mate James.” Sirius said, holding out the tray of food.

“James?” said Remus inquisitively.

“He’s my best friend. When my family disowned me, him and his folks took me in. He’s sort of like my brother, except less of a turd than my real one.”

“What happened with your family?” said Remus, the breakfast tray sitting momentarily forgotten on the bedside table.

“I happened is what.”

Remus gestured for him to continue.

“I come from the Rich and Noble House of Black, a family of rich snobby arseholes. They never wanted anything to do with me in the first place, but at least they left me alone to do what I please. At least I thought they did, but it turns out that as soon as my little brother started at university they were paying him to keep tabs on me. I got drunk and accidentally let slip that I was gay, then within a week I was told never contact any member of my family ever again, I had all my money, even what I had earned, taken and they, uh…”

“They what?”

“They sent some thugs to beat the shit out of me. They didn’t even have the guts to do it themselves, they hired people instead. If James hadn’t been there I would have ended up in a very similar bed to yours.”

Remus was speechless. What kind of family would do that to their own son?

“Can I fight them instead of you?” Asked Remus.

“I thought we already established that you are in no shape to fight anyone. Besides, they’d probably do a lot worse to you than they did to me.”

Once again, the sad silence enveloped the room, with the exception of Remus’ monitors beeping and buzzing quietly.

Sirius too appeared to have zoned out and was staring at wall. After a few seconds he blinked and shook his head. “But one cannot help coming from a family of cunts.”

“Mister Black! Such language in front of a sickly man such as myself!” 

They both laughed, Sirius with a barking sort of laugh, the kind that makes you grin even if the joke that caused the laugh wasn’t that funny in the first place, Remus with a laugh that quickly developed into harsh coughing that shook his whole body.

After approximately 15 continuous seconds of coughing the machines next to Remus’ bed were going haywire. Sirius jumped up from his place on the chair next to the window and rushed over, knocking the forgotten tray to the floor. Sirius is shouting something, Remus’ hurts too much to hear what it is. It’s hard enough to breathe, let alone listen. He struggles to focus on Sirius’ face, but everything has blurry and the light hurts his eyes. He squints into the brightness, the noise screaming in his ears, blurry shaped doctors and nurses are running in and out of the room. 

He vaguely hears someone call his name but everything is going dark and he can’t see who it is.

He can’t breathe. He can’t see. He can’t think. All he hears is blood ringing in his ears and his heart thumping in his chest, even that’s too loud, adding to the already crippling pain in his head and lungs and everything.

Everything fades to darkness and silence.


End file.
